


Together We Are Bound

by mrenae



Category: The Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love and Conflict, Married Couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: King Henry II and Queen Eleanor after a huge fight.
Relationships: Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet
Kudos: 1





	Together We Are Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I saw The Lion in Winter (1968) for the first time a couple of months ago and fell in love with their relationship even through all of their faults. Enjoy!

Henry took a step back, attempting to clear his head...he knew she was just trying to get even with him for the awfully regretful things he said. He could become so angry at times and he always had trouble expressing his anger in a healthy way. Eleanor took a light breath and leaned up on her forearms, still lounged on the bed.

“So an annulment is in order ...” Eleanor said as she cocked her head to the side. Henry inched closer to the bed and rubbed his hand over her silken thigh. “Oh darling, of course not...I was just bluffing...you’re bound to me and I’m bound to you...nothing can change that...” Henry trailed off. “Oh Henry...” Eleanor choked up. “I just want you back...I hate what this isolation has done to us...I know that we hold not the power to rewrite the past, but believe me when I say that I have always and will always care for you...” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let them fall. Henry caressed her cheek softly and lifted her chin. “I know, dear. By God, life can be so confusing...I miss the way we were, too...I just don’t know if we can ever have what we had again...” Eleanor wiped her tears and nodded with defeat. “But trust me when I say that I will always love you...damnit...I can’t deny that...” Henry admitted. Eleanor swallowed and said, “I never did it, you know...sleep with your father...I couldn’t...I couldn’t fathom the chance of loosing you...I just couldn’t...” Eleanor told him with sincere eyes. Henry grabbed her hand and assured her, “I know...I just become insecure at times...royalty is a burden owned by few and the rumors aid no one.

“You love Alys...” Eleanor said. “She’s a great girl, yes...but I can’t say that I have fallen for her...I’m bound to you...you’re the mother of my children...” Henry told her softly. Eleanor just smiled sweetly and giggled. “I miss you, Henry...I miss touching you and falling asleep in your arms at night. I miss being there to comfort you when you need help. I miss laughing with you. I cannot recall one night since my imprisonment that I have not missed you.” She began to tear up again and Henry pulled her into a full, gentle embrace. “I never doubted it, my dear. And I miss you, too...” Henry said trying to suppress tears.

A moment later, Henry cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips, letting the familiarity of her touch radiate through him. She responded to him, kissing him back and rubbing her fingers through his hair. When they broke apart, they just held each other for a while, neither one saying a word, just breathing each other in. Unlike how many of their fights ended, this one touched on the notion of hope...hope for a new beginning...they were both vulnerable souls and they knew their weaknesses, but they realized after all that time that they were all each other had.


End file.
